


Family Isn't Just Blood

by Thranduilsassyking



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Lots of things, M/M, i'm terrible at tags, secrets i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranduilsassyking/pseuds/Thranduilsassyking
Summary: Keeper Deshanna sends an Envoy to Skyhold to see how Talasan is fairing in his new inquisition.





	1. Beginings.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the lack of formatting i still don't know how to work this thing and i do most of my work on google docs and paste it over so, again my apologies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Talasan makes plans, They day follows them in the begining.

It was going to be an easy day today. That is what Talasan decided they’d only just returned from Adamant. And decided everyone needed a day to just be or well maybe a week. No fights, no battles of epic proportions. A break.  
Talasan had been laying in bed staring at his eyelids not wanting to relinquish his hold on sleep just yet. He rolled over still half expecting to feel the muscled chest of his horned lover, Iron Bull still snoring away but that was only a half sleep induced fantasy. Iron Bull insisted on waking up before even the sun everyday to get in his early training. Talasan knew Bull's nightmares of Seheron were the real reasons behind his early rises Talasan would always rise with him to ensure he wouldn’t be alone if nothing else. But today he’d overslept. He swung his feet over the edge of the bed and onto the cold stone floor as he yawed and stretched the beam of sunlight flooding in from the window bathed the bed in a golden glow. His feet kicked the empty wine bottles on the floor, the culprits of his late sleep. He sat them on the tray for the servants to clear later as he got dressed. He dressed in the traveling gear that Josie had deemed formal enough for him to wear should he bump into a dignitary “it wouldn’t do to have you in your armor” she had said he gave one final stretch before descending the long stairs to the throne room. It wasn’t terribly late in the day evident by the lack of nearly ever permanent noble attendants who never woke before noon.  
He gave a wave to Varric as he passed who was already up sending letters off for whatever info he could get on Red Templars. Perhaps if nothing else to keep his mind occupied from the demons he faced in the fade. "Morning Inquisitor" Varric said with a smirk glancing up from the parhcment.  
"Morning Varric" Talasan replied still half asleepor maybe half dead.  
Talasan guessed that Iron Bull was probably down in the Tavern grabbing some breakfast after his training, he could put down enough food to feed a garrison it was amazing and slightly terrifying to watch. Talasan walked back to Bull’s normal spot and found him talking to one of Leliana’s spies. Who, as soon as he saw Talasan, he moved to leave  
“Pardon me Inquisitor” the spy said as he brushed past keeping his head low.  
“Morning Kadan” Bull said with a smirk though his eye followed the spy Talasan bent and kissed Bull on the forehead between his horns. He could only do that when Bull was sitting or lying down and it would always give him a look of surprise followed by a smile.  
“Who was that? A recruit?” Talasan asked sitting across the small table from Bull he waved a barmaid over for an ale.  
“Yeah they just got lost looking for Red’s tower. I pointed them in the right direction.” Bull replied  
“Why didn’t you wake me up this morning?” Talasan asked Bull laughed drinking from his tankard  
“You looked so tired and with that bottle of wine you were clutching you needed some sleep Kadan” Bull said as his hand came to rest on Talasan’s thigh.  
“Sorry to interrupt ser but Commander Cullen wishes to see you. He says it regards Wycome. Said you’d know what that means” a soldier said apparent cullen has picked him to be his assistant for the day  
“Thank you soldier i’ll be there shortly” Talasan said somewhat nervously as he stood  
“You want company boss?” Iron bull asked Talasan feared what this meeting could mean, what may have happened. but he rose nevertheless  
“I think i’ll be okay Bull. you want to spar later?” he asked Bull pulled him closer  
“Cassandra’s called dibs but after her if you’re still up for it of course” Bull pulled him down for a kiss “I’m here if you need me Kadan” Talasan nodded and turned to leave. All the unfortunate, worst case scenarios running through his head images of Wycome in flames and his people dead. Gods he should have sent more letters. He should have kept them better informed of his life. Sooner than he realized, Talasan had arrived at the door to Cullen’s office he took a readying breath and pushed the door open.  
“You sent for me Cullen?” Talasan said. Cullen was bent over the table examining reports of some kind  
“Ah yes. Inquisitor.” here it comes they’re all dead. I’ve failed them Talasan thought “I’ve just got the report back. Our troops made it there just in time. We were able to fortify the city and convince the gathering army of Free Marchers the folly of the Elven rebellion. With help of the red lyrium found in the wells of course. Your Keeper formed a council of Humans and Elves from both your clan and the Alienage has been installed to ensure all are ruled fairly. The other cities of course has paid us kindly to show their report.” Talasan let out a sigh of relief louder than he intended but ever since he got word of the danger his clan faced a knot has formed in his stomach.  
“Thank you Cullen. Give my gratitude to Lieutenant Rozellene please. Hopefully this council succeeds perhaps other cities will take lead.” Talasan said  
“We can only hope Inquisitor.” Cullen replied  
“There’s to be a dual in the yard Cassandra and Iron Bull are going to spar. Will you join us? I imagine it will be quite the show” Talasan said with a smirk  
“If i finish with my reports I’ll join you” Cullen replied Talasan turned on his heel and left to return to the courtyard.


	2. Unleash the Bull.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Iron Bull and Cass do some sparring and Iron Bull get's protective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm kind of bad at summaries but i'm slowly getting betterish just stick with me here please.

Some short time later Talasan was gathered around the affectionately named ‘Bull Pen’ for whenever Iron Bull entered the training ring in the yard it was his without a doubt, it was like a second home to him. Nobody has yet to beat him few have even come close, the closest is Cassandra. So now whenever the two decide to spar it become a castle wide event. Talasan even spied Vivienne watching with Joise from the stairs to the main hall Dorian was even here milling through the crowd.  
“Care to place a bet Inquisitor?” Varric asked as he came to stand by Talasan paper and quill in hand. Once Varric saw how popular the event was he swooped in for a profit he calls it “Making a good investment” though he never bets on Iron Bull only on Cassandra, he says "she’ll win eventually and when she does he’ll win big" Talasan just smiled. Both warriors were armed with sword and shield for this duel. Cassandra had speed but Bull had the reach and power over her. They fought hard pressing each other to their limits neither giving an inch as they traded blow after blow. Cassandra tried to feint on Bull’s blind side but he expected it, was waiting for it more like. He parried her blow and she stumbled back almost losing her balance and the match in that moment. But recovered quickly using Bull’s attempt to end the match to shove him into the fence. Cassandra’s tanned skin and Bull’s grey were both glistening with a sheen of sweat. When it was over Bull was on his knees Cassandra’s blade at his throat his pressed against her side. Both of their chests were heaving with effort Cass’ hair stuck to her face with sweat. A hush fell across the crowd and whispers began to make a ripple. Cass stepped back Bull rose and they shook hands Bull laughed.  
“Shit. Great fight Cassandra. You almost had me there a few times, you’re getting better!” Bull said slapping her shoulder  
“Thank you Iron Bull. you gave as good as you got. You cover your blind side very well. Next week?” she replied Bull nodded smirking and Varric began collecting dues Talasan gave a thumbs up and a smile to Bull through the crowd. But before he could make his way to him a soldier caught his arm  
“Ser. one of Leliana’s spies wants to see you in the barracks upper levels. Says it’s a report for your eyes only” the soldier said Odd. if Leliana wanted me to see a report why not show it to me herself?  
“Okay soldier i’ll be right there thank you” Talasan said. He had an unsettling feeling in his stomach and a desire for his staff, but his curiosity got the better of him and he walked off towards the barracks.  
Once there and through the door he saw it was as expected, empty it was around mid day many had duties to perform or were just avoiding the boredom here. Talasan looked around the room taking in the emptiness and uncharacteristic silence. “Upstairs maybe?” he muttered the nagging feeling in his stomach still not settling his fingers twitched ready to unleash a hailstorm of spells with the Ben Hassrath agent that went after Bull a few weeks ago and the assassins that nearly got Josie Talasan knew better than to assume this mysterious agent was who they said they were. He ascended the stairs in the dim light from the fires and again saw an empty room though it was dimly lit only the light of the forge remained he moved forward to light a few of the candles on the table. As he did he heard a table or chairs crash behind him he turned fire still in his hands from the candles as Bull flung the lithe frame of a scout across the room towards the window. Bull picked the spy up by his throat and slammed him against the window which cracked in protest “Bull what’s happening?”  
“Back Kadan!” Bull said firmly “What? first two guys fail so they send another, an amature alone? That’s fine. It’s business but you keep your blades on me asshole! You go after him though? No. He is off bounds!” Bull said squeezing the spy’s throat  
“Bull what the hell?!” Talasan exclaimed as Cassandra, Varric, Leliana and a few of her agent’s came up the stairs all armed  
“What’s happening up here?” Cassandra said sharply  
“Ben Fucking Hassrath sent more blades. You really shouldn’t have talked to me this morning. You should learn how to hide better. Honestly i’m insulted they’d send such an amature” Bull spat the spy tried to say something through the crushing force of Bull hand. “I might let him live though to pass a message. You come after the Inquisitor or any of my friends again. I’ll be sure they regret letting me out of Seheron.” The spy frantically flipped his hood back.


	3. Revalations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Talasan's past emerges.

“Varalan?! Bull let him go i know him!” Talasan said pulling at Bull’s arm 

“You sure Kadan?” Bull asked Talasan nodded and the Qunari let go. Varalan fell the floor gasping clutching at his neck they all leveled their weapons on him.

“You know him Inquisitor?” Varric asked " And i thought my friends were shady".

“Yeah he’s my friend from my clan. Get him some water” nobody moved still uncertain if they should trust somebody who so easily infiltrated their defenses.

“You heard him go” Cassandra ordered straightening as she sheathed her sword. “I shall be just outside if you need me Talasan” She said then left quickly Bull stayed.

“Such...Lovely...friends you have Tal” Varalan said between breaths as he stood shakily Talasan helped him to a chair. One of the agents brought back a glass of water and left it on the table then left. Varalan was a little taller than Talasan and a little bigger broader in the shoulders. His hair was long and pale white compared to Talasan’s deep red.

“I’ll be downstairs Kadan. Give you two a moment.” Then he too left them.

“Varalan what are you doing here? You could have died!” Talasan said Varalan laughed smirking.

“I see that now. Didn’t think your new friends were so...violent” he gave a dry laugh and stood to hug Talasan “You look good Tal! Considering everything.” Varalan said as he sat back down.

“You look good aswell considering” Talasan said laughing. Varalan smiled wryly rubbing at his already redening throat.

“Your eyes weren’t green before you left were they?” Varalan asked 

“Oh, yeah side effect, i think of this” Talasan said holding his hand it glowed and sparked green Veralan leaned back in surprise.

“Woah. that’s some...weird shit. Why does weird shit always happen to you?” Varalan asked Talasan laughed shaking his head. 

“Been asking myself that for years now” He replied with a chuckle 

“Ever since that black wolf came up to in camp when we were kids you’ve just been attracting weird” Varalan said Talsan laughed at that and sat down across from his old friend. 

“It's not that i’m not glad to see you and all but, why are you here?” Talasan asked. Varalan leaned back in his chair draining the mug and withdrew a waterskin filled with wine and took a swig. 

“Well, The clan has heard rumors in Wycome mostly from the nobles that you, our Keeper’s first arguably the strongest mage our clan has ever had and one with the deepest connection to the Gods is well...keeping an oxman paramour” Varalan said leaning close to Talasan.

“Oxman?! Really? I’m a Bullman or a Dragonman you pointy eared-” Talasan cut him off.

“Bull! Calm down. Is that an issue?” Talasan learned quickly at the Winter Palace just what people thought of ‘the Knife- Ear’s Oxman lover’ he expected it of the Shems but his own people? He never thought they’d hear or even care he heard the door open and close Bull left.

“The Elders are saying that. Keeper Deshanna though, she is reserved and has not made her opinion known not even to me. You know how much she loves you Tal.”  
“What exactly do the Elders say?” Talasan asked Varalan coughed nervously Talasan could tell he didn’t want to repeat it.

“They’re not happy that out star child has seemingly neglected our customs driven by lust and bedded an ox- Qunari mercenary.” he paused and upon seeing Talasan’s face clearly waiting for the rest he sighed “Some call for your expulsion from the clan. They say when you were in the conclave a spirit possessed you or some Shem mage has poisoned your mind.” 

“Do they not know that i saved them?! The entire clan from massacre! The Marcher army would have killed them all!” Talasan yelled in disbelief Expulsion from the clan? Exile because i love Iron Bull? No this must be some trick they’d never do that. They can’t! I’m the keeper’s first she’d never allow it “ And what of Deshanna? What does she want?” Talasan asked.

“She...She sent me here to investigate these claims. To see if it’s true. From what i can guess she does not care but she hasn’t told me.”

“What about you Varalan?” Talasan asked leaning forward fearing the imminent reply.


	4. the Surprise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talasan learns Varalan and Deshanna's true opinion and wishes about his well being.

“Tal you know i don’t care as long as you’re happy and he treats you well. I’ve no problem with the Qunari. Ever since that Merc Band helped us when those Bandits cornered us when we were younger. They’re the same as us. Pariahs, nomads. They’re just bigger and...have horns” Varalan said Talasan stood and went to the window, it was too much. His people have turned on him or most them at least he held his hand to his mouth the taste of bile flooding it. “She gave me a letter for you. I wasn’t allowed to read it until i found you and gave it to you” Varalan said as he walked to Talasan. Talasan took the letter just stared at the wax seal a Halla’s head on white wax. He drew a steadying breath then broke the seal and unfolded the letter.

Talasan,  
We are so proud of you for all that you have done for the clan, and for the world. You fight such a great evil and bear such a heavy load. You have always beared far more than you ever should have. You were chosen for greatness that much is evident through the trials you have faced and the ones yet to come. I pray you are not too hard on yourself. You have always done us proud Da’len all of us, we can never repay for what you have done for us and for the people of Wycome.   
We have heard vicious rumors of you ever since we camped near Wycome. That you have become blinded by lust, your own or a spirit’s and have been seduced by a Qunari mercenary. I’ve tried to ignore the terrible rumors i’ve heard, the one i’ve told you of is the kindest i fear. I refused to believe them. I have tried to undo the effect they’ve had on the clan but they have caused a great commotion to arise i was forced to investigate. If you’re reading this it must mean Varalan has found you. I know not what he has found nor do i care. I know you Talasan i know what i have taught you. You would never bow to the will of a demon of one or those troubled Shem mages that wage war. All i know is that you tend to act on your heart you have always followed it and i pray you always will. 

If you have found love in a Qunari i do not disapprove, i am glad you have found somebody to provide you with some sort of solace, somebody to help you bear the load the Gods have given you in these trying times. I have loved you like my own son Da’len and if you love him so shall i. 

If you do love this Iron Bull i shall keep it hidden from those in the clan who disapprove. I only needed to know that you are happy that is all i care about.   
Mythal guide you,  
Keeper Istimaethoriel. 

Talasan folded the letter back up and wiped a tear from his eye. His mother and father had died when he was younger Deshanna had been his mother essentially and to know that she still kept faith in him, that she still loved him regardless of who he loved ment more than words could ever express. He handed the letter to Varalan to read and took his wine skin drinking deeply. 

“Of course Tal! I knew she couldn’t fall in with those… Traditionalists! She will always love you as will I. You’re family Tal and you always will be, they don’t know the meaning of family or loyalty what it means to be part of a clan.” Varalan said resting his hand on Talasan’s shoulder. Talasan looked out the window below to where everyone was gathered still Bull, Dorian, Krem, Cass, Leliana, Vivienne, Josie, Cullen, Varric, Blackwall and even Solas had come out they were all gathered in front of the barracks “Family isn’t just blood Tal. There’s no doubt they don’t love you i mean most of them tried to kill me cause they thought i was a threat. So screw what those old dried up bastards think. You’ve got you family here and you’ve got us in Wycome” Varalan’s words offered comfort but the clan is Talasan’s home. But maybe Varalan is right maybe this is his home now. 

“I’ll give you quarters fit for a diplomat in the castle, you may stay as long as you wish perhaps...don’t sneak around dressed as a spy anymore. When you decide to leave you can see the quartermaster for supplies. See Leliana if you need to send a raven back to Deshanna” Talasan said,   
“Thank you… Should i call you my lord now?” Varalan said Talasan laughed   
“Not if you do abhorrent Fereldan impression! Now if you excuse me i need to go out there and ensure all of them you haven’t killed me yet” Talasan said as he made his way down the stairs. 

As Talasan exited the barracks his companions gathered around him awaiting an explanation for who had slipped into their Castle to meet privately with the Inquisitor.   
“Should I call for the guards?” Cassandra asked hand on her sword.

“Is he who he says he is? Were you correct?” Solas asked as well.

“Is he blackmailing you? I could counter what ever threats he has made.” Josie offered.

“No! He really is a friend i know him! There was no threats or lying. He was simply sent to ensure I was well” Talasan replied.

“Should he… Disappear in the barracks?” Leliana asked quietly stepping forward.

“What? No! No Leliana he doesn’t need to...disappear.” Talasan said raising an eyebrow.

“Well, he seemed nice enough. A friend of the Inquisitor is a friend of mine” Blackwall said leaning against the fencing of the Bull pit. 

“Thank you Blackwall!” Talasan exclaimed. “Josie could you set Varalan up a room please, fit for a diplomat.” she did a little bow as she left.

“Of course Inquisitor” She replied and began marking in her parchment as she walked away. Once the others realized that the danger was over and went back to their respective duties. Bull of course, he stayed.

“How you doin Kadan? You’re troubled about something it seems.” Bull asked resting a hand on Talasan’s hip as they walked to the bar.

“It’s nothing Bull, i’m fine actually. It was good news” Talasan said Bull simply waited they both knew it wasn’t the full story. “Mostly.”

“What happened? What’d he say?” Bull asked eyeing the barracks suspiciously almost like he wanted to attack. 

“Not here. Not in front of the others” Talasan said stopping just before the bar. {Enough of my life is out in the open for judgement. They don’t need to know about this.} Talasan turned and led Bull back through the castle up to his quarters.


	5. Screw em.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talasan confront the feelings of fear and pain that came to him in the barracks and Bull's there to help.

As they entered Bull took his place on the couch in front of the fire while Talasan stood between the fire and the couch. Bull knew he needed space so he stayed seated, far enough for Talasan to let it all out but close enough to catch him should too much come out. Talasan would never talk much about his metaphorical demons but Iron Bull knew enough about these matters to know that once you start talking it’s hard to stop. 

“He was sent by my Keeper, Deshanna. The nobles in Wycome whisper of a tryst with a Qunari mercenary. The Elders of my Clan inevitably heard them and well, ‘Don’t approve’ is too light a phrase” Talasan stopped and drew a steadying breath running and hand through his hair. “They call for my exile of the clan. They think i’m possessed or under the influence of a She- Human mage”. 

“Fuck ‘em” Bull said sitting forward in the couch. “Fuck them. You’re on a quest to save the world and doing a damn good job of it too. You’ve saved them twice while you’ve been here and they want to repay you like this? Fuck ‘em all.” Bull said his voice was soft but there was anger in it. Anger at those, the ones Talasan calls family, those who turned on him like hungry wolves. They hurt Talasan and that enraged Bull more than any fight ever has. 

“They’re my home Bull, My family and they want me gone, they hate me. They think of me as- as some abomination.” Talasan’s voice was choked and drowned out with emotion. “Varalan and Deshana don’t care. They say they support me as long as i’m happy, but...if they push, if the Elders vote she’ll be forced to kick me from the clan. I’ll be...alone. Knowing they hate me, that i’m nothing to them. I’ll be clanless” Talasan coughed trying to stave off the oncoming sob and tears he couldn’t cry, not now, not ever he’s the strong one and that mean tears can’t fall. Bull stood his stomach felt like it had a hole in it and his heart was in his throat he hated seeing his Kadan like this, in pain, scared. What he hated more though, was not knowing how to fix it. 

“When I was exiled and went Tal-Vashoth, you said ‘ Bullshit, screw what they think you’re still a good man. This doesn’t change that” Bull said resting a hand on Talasan’s arm. Talasan turned and leaned into Bull his face falling into Bull’s chest. They stayed there like that, standing in front of the fire Talasan holding to Bull to stop the tears and hide the few that fell.  
“You thought that-” Talasan Pulled his head back and looked up at Bull “You thought Varalan was Ben-Hassrath. You said you’d make them regret they let you out of Sehron.” Bull gave a sly smile looking away from Talasan and chuckled.

“Yeah i guess i did Kadan. Kinda got carried away. But, I meant it. They can send as many assassins after me as they want, they can send ‘em all, that’s business i expect it. But you? You’re off limits to them” Bull said quietly. 

“You’d fight your own people for me?” Talasan asked shocked, never in all his life did he ever think that he would ever find a friend let alone a lover half as good as Bull. Somebody who’s willing to die for him, to fight for him, someone that tries. After all, this isn’t a fairytale and Talasan isn’t a prince, this is real life and you don’t find love like this in real life. But, Talasan did. 

“I’d kill ‘em all Kadan. Every last one ‘till Par Vollen is in ashes and all that’s left is me and you.” Talasan sniffled and smiled up at his lover.

“I love you Bull” Talasan stood on the tips of his toes and pulled Bull’s head down and kissed him deeply.


End file.
